


Amanda may b a bad bitch, but she a wuss when it comes to spooky rides

by Unipanda4560



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, I am lazy af with tags, I can't come up with a title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unipanda4560/pseuds/Unipanda4560
Summary: Hannah just wanted 2 b clingy w/ her baebut her bae ended up clinging on to her
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill
Kudos: 45





	Amanda may b a bad bitch, but she a wuss when it comes to spooky rides

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno I was bored n didn't feel like going for my afternoon run

**Amanda POV...**

I looked up at the ominous building, swallowed hard then turned my attention back to Hannah.

"Hannah, you sure you want to go in there? I mean, we could do something more romantic..." I suggested. Hannah briefly looked at me, then up at the Haunted House then back at her phone.

"I'm good." She simply said.

I frowned and turned my attention to Diana and Akko, who I envied at the time since they were enjoying some cotton candy, away from the Haunted House line I was stuck in with Hannah.

And here I thought a double date to the fair was a good idea. If I had known Hannah had an interest in fear induced rides, I would have declined Akko's offer. 

I came in hopes of cuddling with Hannah in some slow paced rides, like the ferris wheel, or the romantic boat ride. 

I don't mind the roller coasters and the hammer, even the drop was fine, who doesn't love a bit of thrill and excitement. 

Hannah didn't. 

But apparently she loved getting scared.

I groaned at the stupid wink Akko directed towards me along with a thumbs up. 

Both her and Diana soon joined us.

"You're looking kind of pale there Amanda. You okay?" Akko asked with a smug grin plastered in her face. 

"I'm fine. Just can't wait till we get on." I said, trying to fake some confidence. 

"Yeah, me either!" Akko gleefully exclaimed. 

She then pulled me aside and whispered, "Plus, apparently Diana doesn't do well with scary stuff. She'll be clinging on to me the whole ride which is a total win for us." Akko grinned. 

I gave her a blank stare. 

"I mean, that is why you are here, with Hannah. Isn't it?" Akko asked.

"O-oh! Yeah! Totally!" I sheepishly laughed.

I then felt my arm getting pulled by Hannah, "Come on, we get to go on the front."

Oh great.

Hannah didn't have her phone in her hands anymore, she sat close to me and held my hand. "You uh... Do you scare easily?" I asked, trying to forget the fact that I am close to shitting my pants at the sight up ahead, the hall being eerily pitch black. 

"Usually, yes. But well... you're here with me. So there really is nothing to be scared about. I feel at ease around you." Hannah said, her flushed face still visible in the dim lighting.

And for a moment I did forget about how scary this would be, all my focus was on Hannah, and how close she was and how she moved my arm to have it draped around her shoulders. I felt much at ease as she leaned towards me.

**Diana POV...**

I smiled at the sight of both Hannah and Amanda being so affectionate towards each other. It's a nice change of pace from their usual bickering. 

It always ends up with me and Barbara trying to break them up after getting too physical with each other. 

And by physical, it always involved PDA.

How they could argue over some mashed potatoes and then end up making out was beyond me. 

I looked over at Akko, also wanting to embrace during the ride. Though she seemed awfully stiff. 

"Akko, dear. Are you okay?" I asked. 

She looked at me and placed her hand on my thigh. "I'm good." She mumbled with a forced smile. 

"Akko, if you-" before I could suggest getting off the ride, Akko let out a shriek as soon as a shrill noise started, meaning the ride also did.

***-***

"I am so sorry Diana..." Akko sighed. "You should think of maybe cutting your nails." I suggested.

Throughout the ride both Akko and Amanda were wailing and screaming. 

According to Hannah, Amanda had her on a death grip. She claimed to have regretted letting Amanda hold on to her. 

I on the other hand, had to deal with Akko's nails digging right into my thigh.

"Why didn't you just say you didn't want to go." Hannah sighed as she consoled her own girlfriend. 

"Honestly though, the ride was anything but scary." Hannah mumbled. 

"Yes, it was just a dark hall, with the occasional bloodied zombies that pop up." I agreed. 

"Plus those sorry excuse of sound effects were simply horrid. They gave me a headache." Hannah added. 

"Then again, it was Amanda and Akko's screams that took over in the end."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> N I'm in a rly shitty mood cuz running is a stress reliever 4 me  
> big oof


End file.
